


Cold War Promise

by Siabhras



Series: Cold War... [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feli's POV, M/M, second part to a trilogy of drabbles, set up like a diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to Cold War Love, But this time, it's Italy's turn to write in his journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold War Promise

-Italy's journal, day X-

The Cold War is still going on. I hate not being able to see Germany, and I don't usually hate things. But, I miss him so much! So, I really don't have anything to do now… Normally I'm at Germany's house playing with his dogs, making his wrust better by putting it in pasta, or just sleeping. But, everyone keeps telling me that Germany is still the bad guy. I don't want to believe them at all. Germany is really sweet!

Ludwig is amazing in so many ways, and I love him. But I don't have the courage to tell him, and I don't know if I'll get the chance to tell him. But, whatever happens, I love Ludwig with my whole heart because he hasn't given up on me, ever.

I know that no one would ever expect me to miss being always around the so called enemy of the world, meaning Germany, but I miss him so much. I miss the siestas, the times he yelled at me for being lazy, and all the times we had together. I want Ludwig back, even if it would mean loosing everyone else.

It's the Cold War, and this is my promise to him.

\- North Italy, Feliciano Vargas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend JJ, who helped me to write out my second part of the "Cold War..." trilogy.


End file.
